


Bittersweet | Kuroo x Reader

by xdreamiist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Newlyweds AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdreamiist/pseuds/xdreamiist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote my first lemon. boyxgirl. dont liek dont read.</p>
<p>~ ~ ~</p>
<p>don't worry i'll show myself out the door ᕕ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ</p>
<p>My original plan was to write some fluffy goodness but I lost control of my hands and this masterpiece horrible mess was born.<br/>Enjoy? Or not. It's all up to you.</p></blockquote>





	Bittersweet | Kuroo x Reader

“Rain, rain, go away. Come back some other day.” You sang to yourself, while you sat against the headboard of the bed.

“Why so bitter, hm?” Kuroo asked.

“I’m not bitter.”

“You are.”

“I’m not.”

“You are~.”

“I’m not.”

“Yes you are~”

“...”

“...”

“...Okay I am.”

Kuroo takes a seat right next to you. “And why is that?”

“This isn’t exactly how I imaged our first day as husband and wife to be like.” You leaned against his shoulder, ready to spill all of your thoughts about this horrible day. You lift up a finger one-by-one as you recall all of the terrible events that have occurred. “One, the moving truck with all of our stuff is hours away. Two, it has been raining all day so our only clothes are soaking wet. Three, you lost your cellphone at the bus stop. Four, the key for our new home, which you entrusted Bokuto with, is nowhere to be seen. And five, we’re staying at some shady-ass motel with leaks in it.”

“That’s all of the bad stuff that has happened, but I could have sworn you were having a fun time a few hours ago, before we arrived at this ‘shady-ass motel,’ as you have named it.” Kuroo clears his throat. He holds out his hand so you could see the amount of good things he was going to name off. “One, we had a romantic movie moment a while ago where we kissed in the rain. Two, neither one of us had to cook all day. Three, because I no longer have a cellphone, we weren’t interrupted all day by any unwanted calls. Four, with nothing else to do we were able to go around town and visit all of the shops you have wanted to go.” Kuroo’s expression softened as he gazed at you with warm eyes. “And five, we had some quality time together as newlyweds.”

“Well, I did have fun today.” You admit. The edges of your lips rose to form a smile.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Kuroo stated. He lightly pried your head from off his shoulder and rose to his feet. “Someone as sweet as you shouldn’t look so bitter. Besides, when life gives you lemons,” Kuroo reaches into the pocket of his jacket. “...you keep them because, hey, they’re free lemons.” Kuroo stood, a proud smirk adorning his face, and a lemon in each of his hands.

“Where in the world did you get lemons?” You asked with utter confusion.

“You took a potty break earlier today, and I got us some lemons in the meantime. We’re poor newlyweds, and as your loyal husband I will hunt for any food to bring back home to you.”

“I’ll admit, this is one the reasons I married you.”

“Of course! I’m here to bring some sweetness in your bitter days.” Kuroo lifted his two arms as if to show off the fruits. “As well as lemons,” Kuroo stated with a grin.

“Drop the lemons already,” you said with a sigh.

And Kuroo did drop the lemons. They fell to the floor with a soft thud.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote my first lemon. boyxgirl. dont liek dont read.
> 
> ~ ~ ~
> 
> don't worry i'll show myself out the door ᕕ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ
> 
> My original plan was to write some fluffy goodness but I lost control of my hands and this masterpiece horrible mess was born.  
> Enjoy? Or not. It's all up to you.


End file.
